Scarlet's Heart
by AnimeLuver1885
Summary: "Why don't you sleep in my house for a while?" The red haired woman said to a blue haired guy. The dark blue haired ice mage chokes his soda and shouted,"WHAAAaT?" The two looked at the ice mage in confusion. Gray X Erza X Jellal
1. His and Her Feelings

**I can't open my account Animelover1885! I didn't know what to do! I really cried! :'( I thought my life was over! Over reacting right? But seriously! so i thought about 'Scarlet Herat' I made it 'Scarlet's Heart' I reuploaded them :(**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Fairy Tail, but i really want to! Who doesn't?

This is my second story! Yayy! Woot woot! now, YES! I Found an awesome Beta Reader! Tnx Disease called Love! TNX!

I love this Characters! soo cool! Especially Grayza! I'm kind of sad when i found out only few is rooting for i started to hate Juvia...well...i do,but in the incident on Thunder Palace, she sacrificed herself for Cana, i thought 'Wow! She's a cutie!' then tears started to fall from my eyes! LOL.

Then next episodes...Ahh she's i don't know, Seducting Gray or something, i started to hate her again..

Soo sorry Juvia Lovers!

Anyway, I'm just gonna clarify this, Erza and gray Starting to increase their then Jellal came out from prison,Gray's World shattered! Who will the Titania Pick! Soo many Romantic Scenes! i wish!

And WAIT! I'M NOT GOOD WITH ACTIONS,SO BEWARE! On With the story~

Anime: Fairy Tail

Title: Scarlet's Heart/Scarlet Heart

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Gray X Erza X Jellal

Summary:Erza and gray Starting to increase their then Jellal came out from prison,Gray's World shattered! Who will the Titania Pick? Soo many Romantic Scenes! i wish! Gray X Erza X Jellal

Chapter 1: His and Her Feelings

"Ice Wizard Power: 'LANCE'!"

"Fire Dragon: 'DAZZING FLAME'!"

"REQUIP!"

"Gate of the Crab, I open thee: 'CANCER'!"

Fairy Tail's strongest team of four charged at the Gigantic Monster, within 30 minutes of fighting the Monster was finally down.

It was so huge! Not to mention very strong! They had a hard time defeating it but managed to kill it, somehow.

"It's done! I killed it, finally!" exclaimed the pink haired boy, his scarf dancing in the air gracefully.

"What do you mean by, 'I killed it'. What you meant was I killed it!" scoffed a tall dark haired guy, not at all bothering the fact that he was shirtless.

"Oh yeah? In your dreams, squinty eyes!" replied Natsu, ready to punch his rival.

"You wish, fool!" Gray huffed, annoyed, also ready to give him a beating. His hands were now formed in fists.

"SHUT UP!" They both said in chorus, now extremely pissed off.

"No you shut up!"

"No! You!"

"I said you shut up!"

"I said NO! You shut up!"

The scarlet haired lady dressed in armor came to the fighting two idiots, following her close behind was a blonde girl with a blue… cat.

"Did I hear a fight?" Erza threatened, glaring at Natsu and Gray who was seemingly sweating. They started to hug each other out of instinct. They paid no notice to Lucy who was crying out of laughter.

''N-no! We were just fooling around, r-right Natsu?" trembled Gray in fear.

"Y-yeah! Were the b-best of buds! Right, Gray?" Natsu added; also trembling.

"Of course," Gray agreed hoping Erza would believe their cheap trick. She stared at them, faking a smile.

"Very well, Natsu, Gray." said boys sighed in relief, now fully aware that they just escaped the most horrible death they might go through.

She turned around but glanced back at the two mages. Sweat ran down Gray's face and he trembled again.

"Gray, your shirt…" Erza checked his shirtless body and he squealed like a girl.

"Whaa!'' he said and put his clothes on hurriedly. Natsu smirked in satisfaction, Gray glared at him in anger.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy questioned, finally done laughing.

"I think he went to the bathroom." Erza responded.

"B-bathroom? Here in the middle of nowhere?" Lucy said, obviouly confused.

"Oh, you don't believe me, Lucy?" Erza raised her voice. The boys at the back jump in surprise. They could feel a very dangerous aura from Erza, so does Lucy.

"N-no! Of course I believe in the great Erza Scarlet-sama!" She said in fear.

"When did Lucy start talking like Happy?" Natsu asked. "Beats me," Gray shuddered.

Lucy faced them and yelled, "Shut up!'' then Happy showed up with a bottle of icy water.

"Hey! Water!"Gray and Natsu said in chorus; after all, they are thirsty! After all that fighting, of course they were! Lucy's eyes were full of sparkles. "Water~" she panted out.

"Way to go, Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry Natsu, but this is not for you." Happy passed through him and stopped at Erza.

"Erza, here is your water you ordered me to get," said Happy handing her the water. Erza accepted and thanked the cat.

The three mages opened their mouth in shock.

'But… didn't she say Happy was in the bathroom?' Their thoughts were interrupted when Erza gulped the cold water down.

"W-water!'' Natsu was so thirsty he could die! The trio watched as Erza took a large sip, looking away.

Just looking at Erza makes me want to drink it…'He casted a glance at her soft wet red lips, unconsciously, he gulped and blushed.

Then he shook his head furiously in protest.

'What am I thinking?'He thought to himself. He was forcefully snapped back to reality when Erza spoke.

"What's the problem? Let's all go home," said Erza.

"Y-yes..." They all said in monotone.

[Train]

"Erza, I don't think Natsu would make it." Said person is lying on the ground. Lucy stood up and lifted Natsu up, but then Erza punched him in the guts.

Gray sighed and ignored her crazy actions, while Lucy and Happy were shocked to say anything.

Even the people who is on the train gasped in disbelief.

Erza laid Natsu to Lucy's lap."E-Erza, w-why did you do that?" Lucy asked confused.

"If his unconscious he wouldn't feel the pain,"

"O-oh…"

She sat down next to the seat that's available and leaned in the cold window to inhale some fresh air.

[1 hour later]

They are too exhausted that they fell asleep, Happy, Natsu and Lucy were… but Gray wasn't.

His thoughts went flat. He was sitting beside Erza, watching the blue sky out the window.

He kept glancing to the Titania's sleeping figure as he leaned onto the window.

The only thing that's blocking her eyes was her scarlet hair. He moved her hair aside and left it behind her ear.

He took another glance and smiled at the beautiful lady. And he wondered…

Why should she be so mean, so strong? She was always by herself… If only she was kind and not so almighty, she would be perfect… his thoughts came rushing through his mind as he brushed her soft hair.

He stooped when Erza moved and leaned on his cold and warm shoulder, still asleep.

His Heart is pounding, he wondered why… Heat was rushing to his face and for some reason her body felt warm.

Lucy opened her eyes seeing the two people leaning on each other. She smiled so wide and she let out an inaudible squeal.

"This is so romantic," she muttered, but too bad Gray heard her.

Gray looked at her in surprise. His cheeks turned redder by the second once he saw Lucy's smug face.

He coughed loudly, hoping to wake the Titania up, but she didn't respond. He tried once more.

He elbowed her ribs and coughed again. Surprisingly enough, she woke up.

Erza glanced at the surroundings and saw Lucy's too curious face. "What's going on, Lucy?" she asked in a low demanding tone.

"Y-you were... leaning on me," stumbled Gray.

"I apologize," she said simply and leaned on the cold wall. They thought she was already asleep.

"You're a jerk Gray!" Lucy whispered harshly. "Hmph, I'm going back to sleep.'' She stated closing her eyes.

After five minutes, Gray glanced at the Titania. The warmth he felt earlier disappeared.

He peeked at Lucy if she's asleep or not and found that she was snoring quietly. What a cutie.

Glancing back at Erza, he slowly reached his arm to the Titania's head and gently placed it to his cold but also warm shoulder.

He looked at Lucy if she's awake but she wasn't. He breathed a sigh of relief and he leaned on Erza's head.

He smiled. The warmth is back… He felt sleepy again. So comfortable it was…

He closed his eyes and went to his dreamland.

[Minutes later]

Lucy opened her left eye to take a peek at the two wizards leaning on each other. A smile formed on her lips.

Oh, Gray… she thought to herself before ...it's also time for me to sleep as well.

Just when she was about to sleep the announcer spoke."Please be ready to leave, we have arrived in Magnolia."

Lucy opened her eyes and yelled in frustration. "WHAT! But I didn't sleep well!"

They have reached to the Magnolia Station but decided to stop at the market first.

"I had a good sleep in the train," mumbled Erza. Lucy casted a smug face at Gray and he blushed lightly, he pretended he didn't hear anything and headed on the opposite side of the pocket.

"But," Erza muttered. Gray froze, and Lucy gasped quietly. "If Lucy and Gray didn't bother me while I was sleeping, it'd be better…!" Erza frowned.

"W-well, ah, tha—" was the only words Gray said.

"Since then, I didn't sleep." Erza finished. Gray stiffened and Lucy giggled.

D-does that mean she was awake? Gray thought, blushing.

Erza halted and faced the blushing Gray."What's wrong, Gray?" Erza asked teasingly.

This woman really knows how to make me uncomfortable, she's Erza Scarlet alright!Gray thought nervously.

He just muttered, "Ah-wh- nothing-uhm…"

"Speak English, Gray." she chuckled. She knew she was making him uncomfortable and she enjoyed teasing him.

Darn it,Gray thought but then forced a smile.

"N-nothing… Ah-look Natsu! Food!" he exclaimed and didn't wait for Natsu's response, He pulled his scarf and dragged him to the Market full of foods.

"Blast it Gray! When did you start being cool?" Natsu asked. "He learned it from me!" said Happy proudly.

"Really? Good job, Happy!"

"Aye!"

They high-fived.

Erza think he deserved it but in the back of her head, she thought she went a little too far.

"Erza! Let's hurry! Natsu and gray will eat all the food!" Lucy pouted.

"Leave them be," Erza sighed calmly.

"Huh? B-but I'm hungry!" Lucy demanded.

"Lucy, I have my cheesecake here."She said and took a bite of her cheesecake.

"That's alright for you... but what about me? Oh, what the heck, I can eat at home." said Lucy sighing.

Then she bumped in the pink haired glance at him and saw Natsu smiling wide.

"N-natsu?" she was confused. "Here," He said, handing her an ice-cream with a wide warm grin. Lucy blushed.

"Strawberry...my favorite flavor,'' she muttered once she took a glance at the ice-cream's cover.

She was about to take it when she heard Gray and Happy smirk behind Natsu.

"Come on, take it." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy ignored them and she was again about to take it when Natsu held it back.

Lucy pouted yet again in confusion. Natsu burst in laughter.

"Want it? Come and get me!" Natsu said and run.

"Why you little…! That's not fair! Come back here! You too, stupid cat!" Lucy shouted chasing them Leaving Erza and Gray laughing.

"Natsu is so foolish!" said Gray then looked at Erza.

She looked so beautiful when she laughed.

"Hahahaha, yes, I doubt Natsu would give some food without a trick," Erza chuckled.

And they decided to walk towards where Lucy and Natsu previously went.

"What a fool… He wants Lucy so badly, he should have just said it." Gray sighed.

"That's not true. He'll have to win her over first,"

Gray stayed silent for a while and stared at Erza, eating her favorite Cheesecake.

"You don't get fat do you?" Gray said with a smirk.

"As I know, I eat low fat foods." She said, and took another small bite.

"Oh really~?" Gray asked teasingly.

She held out half of the cheesecake to Gray.

"Want some?" she offered with a smile.

"I just thought you would never ask," he said just as he reached to the cheesecake, Erza held it back.

"Come and get me," she repeated Natsu's actions and ran, giggling.

Gray at first was confused then smirked."I'm coming, Erza Scarlet!" he shouted with a big smile.

They were running fast! Erza was faster than Gray. She smirked in victory.

"You're too slow, Gray." she commented.

"You think?" He shot back.

Erza's eyes widened, he was sure catching up fast… and in seconds his palms reached her waist.

He tickled her, Erza was crying from laughter, but there was one thing they both could say for sure; they were enjoying this.

Erza was struggling to get out from him, but she both accidentally fall into the grass. Without realizing, they had already reached the park.

And the fact that Gray was on top of her triggered all laughter shut.

Gray stared at her honey scarlet eyes. His heart was pounding so fast it hurts, his arms pinned her to the ground!

He looked at her soft pink lips, inches away from his… He and glance back to her Beautiful smiled.

Gray thought that he had the permission to kiss her because she smiled at him! His lips were slowly heading to hers! He can feel it; Erza's breath!

He was surprised when Erza feed him a piece of her cheesecake. He made a confused face and stood up.

"You won this round, but you won't win this time," Erza glared. Gray stood up chewing the food. He was still confused."Erza?" He said.

"You want this cake right?" she asked also confused.

Then Gray , she didn't know I was going to kiss her?He thought. "Gray?" Erza called out and Gray blushed harder.

'I was going to kiss her! Kiss Erza!'His thoughts were interrupted when Erza once again called his name.

"Gray, Is there something wrong?" she asked, worried. Gray shook his head."I'm gonna get you!" he said playfully.

Erza laughed and started to run."You wish!" she said. Gray started to chase her again.

Then he thought while running. That was almost...close... He thought and flashbacks appeared in the back of his mind. What happened, his lips were only inches away!

"She's beautiful..." he mumbled to himself.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

They stopped, tired and were panting on the wall.

"You're faster than I thought, Erza-san." Gray panted. "They don't call me Titania for nothing." she muttered gently. Gray had never run that long, or fast for years!

Well with Jellal when they were smiled and so did Erza. Then Natsu and Lucy appeared.

"hmm? Erza,Gray. You look exhausted."Said Lucy Happy appeared."Where have you been Happy!"Natsu asked.

"I ate a bunch of fish!" said Happy. "Oh man! That's unfair!" Natsu pouted.

"Erza and Gray were just having a romantic getaway!" Happy whispered, loud enough for them both to hear.

"They llllllike each other~"

Gray and Erza blushed furiously."What~ is that true?" Lucy said, smirking.

"W-what! T-that's not—" Gray was cut off when Erza spoke."There's no such thing!" Erza glared at Happy. "A-aye! I was just joking!" Happy cried out.

"Well, that's not a good joke Happy," scoffed Lucy.

"Yeah Happy, Why would Erza like Gray? Erza already hasJellal,right?" those words came out from Natsu's mouth.

For the first time in his life, Gray wished he was deaf. He absolutely hated hearing the name Jellal, he wanted him to die. That moron who made Erza weak doesn't deserve to live.

Erza's face darkened upon hearing that name. She put her head down and she whispered "Jellal" in a soft tone.

"I'm...Going home...I'm tired." she faced them and faked a smile. "Come home safe you guys," she said and ran away.

"E-Erza, wait!" Lucy couldn't stop her… it was no use… she was already hurt."Erza…''

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu huffed obliviously, crossing his arms.

"…You fool!" Lucy snapped. Happy and Natsu's eyes widened, after all, they'd never seen Lucy like this before.

"You mentioned Jellal's name, that's the problem, you get it!" she couldn't help it, it was something even a baby could understand.

"Natsu, grow up! Even a cat's brain is smarter than yours!" Happy sighed.

"But she loves Jellal right?" Natsu smiled.

Gray felt a thousand of daggers stabbing his heart. He clenched his fists so tight that it almost bled.

His face was covered with a shadow, he trembled in frustration and he turned around to face Natsu.

"You bastard!" Gray shouted.

His right fist met Natsu's face as a few gasps were heard.

End of the CHAPTER! Hope you like it! Please review! And thank's if you're reading this!

Next chapter will be great! They are going in the beach! But before that, Gray teaches Natsu a lesson.


	2. Missing Scarlet

Beta Reader note: I'm so sorry, please do not blame the author due to the late updates. I will take full responsibility. If there is anyone who intends to bash about this, feel free to PM me. Once again, this is my entire fault. Do not, in any ways, blame the author.

-Disease called Love

His face was covered with a shadow, he trembled in frustration and he turned around to face Natsu.

"You bastard!" Gray shouted.

His right fist met Natsu's face as a few gasps were heard.

Natsu fell to the ground, obviously confused.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy shouted at the same time. They ran to him and held him tightly.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, shaking him lightly. "A-aye…" Natsu flinched.

Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf and pulled him close to his face.

"Gray, calm down!" Lucy snapped.

"This brainless Idiot… someone has to teach him a lesson!" he shouted.

Natsu looked at him, eyes widening. He never saw Gray like this! Neither does Lucy and Happy.

"LISTEN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Gray tightened the grip on his scarf.

"Jellal… that guy, Jellal is important to Erza. Making Erza remember the horrible memories of him… he makes her heart weak…" he said with a shaky voice.

Gray's heart starts aching but he has no choice but to tell them that Erza loves Jellal! Even if it hurts him so bad… he pulled Natsu's scarf further to his face.

"Natsu, Jellal's in jail remember! You are just making it harder for Erza!" He shouted."Erza… Erza loves him…." His last words were cracking. Pain struck as if it was thunder in his heart. He ignored it and threw him so harshly on the ground.

Everyone's eyes were on them; well they've been ten minutes ago.

"Gray…" Lucy whispered softly. Natsu suddenly felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry… and I know that I should apologize to Erza and I… I will." Natsu muttered. Gray was still angry but he sighed. "You should've thought of that earlier." Gray replied, giving a small, pitiful smile and started to walk away.

"But," when Natsu said that one word Gray halted on his tracks and glanced at him.

"Why are you so angry and concerned? I thought you hated Erza." said Natsu. Gray glared at him evilly. Lucy and Happy felt chills came down their spines.

"Just shut up for once." Gray replied and left without looking back.

"Natsu, Are you alright?" Happy asked.

"Y-yeah….but I… I deserved it…" he said, looking down also.

"Humph! Yeah you do! You hurt Erza's feelings!" Lucy sighed and helped Natsu up.

Gray was inside the guild with Mira. He was glancing at everyone. He spotted Master Makarov. Smiling, he walked towards him.

"Hey, Gramps," he waved. "Have you seen Erza around? I haven't seen her lately." Gray asked to the sitting old master.

"Ohh, Erza. She went out to do a mission." The old man replied.

""What job?" Gray continued to ask questions about Erza.

"Hmm? You seem interested, my boy."The old man teased.

"Just tell me old man." Gray replied with a light blush on his pale face.

"An S-Class mission. The—" Makarov stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Gray asked.

"Well….I forgot." the old man laughed.

"Whaaa?" Gray shouted and sighed."Well forget it." He added and left with a worried expression. Makarov looked at him with a smile.

"Look how worried he is." said Mirajane who just appeared. Makarov's smile grew even wider.

"Say, Mira. If Gray and Erza would have a baby, I bet his or her hair would be scarlet, just like her mother and Gray for its attitude, ne?"

Mira smiled."I'm sure you're right master." She responds with a wide smile.

"Hey, squinty eyes!" Natsu shouted and patted him on the shoulder cheerfully. Gray was sitting at the table facing the stupid door.

"I have no time to fight with you, stinky breath." Gray fought back. He glanced at the door again.

"Gray?" Lucy called his name."What?" Gray responded lazily.

"Ehh-ah, we were wondering if you will join us to a mission." Lucy asked in a timid voice.

"You guys are going without Erza?" He asked; a little irritated.

"W-well, I wouldn't say that exactly… She hasn't come back yet right? Plus! I need to pay the three months rent." Lucy replied; her hands up in a defensive way.

Gray was silent for a while…"Hey, Gray?"

"Happy, can't you see? He's waiting for Erza." Natsu said. "You know what I mean..." he added.

"Oh…" Happy winked. Lucy ignored them and faced Gray.

"I won't go! And I am NOT waiting for her!" He stated. But Lucy can see his cheeks were a light pink color.

"Gray, your shirt." Lucy reminded.

"Whaa!" Gray shouted before putting said material on.

"So… we're off, tell us if the Titania gets home alright?" Lucy teased with a wink. Gray blushed again.

"I said I'm not waiting FOR HER!" he stated.

"Gray, you are so bad at lying." said Cana.

"Shut up!" he said and continued to stare at the door.

It was late at night so everyone is about to leave the guild including Gray. He sighed at the damn door and went home.

'Worried? Since when do I start worrying about her?' he thought, huffing. 'Where could she be?' he asked himself shutting his eyes to sleep.

A week had passed by and there's still no sign of her. 'She's insane! She hadn't showed her face to us— not even once! Maybe she's just making us worry.' Gray thought.

"Gramps. Did you see Erza by any chance?" Gray asked the Master.

"Yes, she just arrived last night and gets a new job right away." The old man answered.

"WHAAT! She doesn't even show herself to us in a week—straight! She had gone to an S-Class Mission again? All by herself? Shit!" Gray cursed and left the smiling old man.

He went out of the guild to have a fresh air to calm his senses down. He sighed.

'What have she done to me? What's wrong with HER! No….what's wrong with me!' He thought to himself. 'So what if she goes in an S-Class mission by herself! Not showing her beautiful face to us! Natsu and Lucy, Even Happy is worried…' He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Including me..." he whispered softly to himself.

Finally, a shadow hit the door! Gray and the other stood up glancing at the scarlet haired woman.

"She's here." Cana said, smiling at Gray. Lucy and Happy rushed to see her and hugged her!

"Welcome back, ERZA!" Lucy shouted. Erza smiled, "I'm happy to be back."

Natsu rushed to her and apologized which made Erza confused and shocked.

"Erza, I shouldn't have said those word 2 weeks ago. I'm sorry." Natsu said.

"I know you didn't mean it Natsu. I'm not mad at all." Erza replied, smiling.

Gray felt relieved. He's been stressed a lot lately. Erza hugged Lucy back. Happy walked over to Erza.

"Erza! You're back! So that means Gray would get a job now!"Happy said relieve. Gray flinched at his words.

"What do you mean? Gray didn't get any jobs?" Erza asked curious and confused.

"He is waiting for you the WHOLE 2 WEEKS! Staring at the door! And—" Happy was cut when Gray suddenly grabbed his mouth shut. Erza arched a brow while Lucy laughed.

Gray decided to open another topic...

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy left the 'lovers' well, 'not-yet-couple' alone.

Gray crossed his arms."Where have you been this 2 weeks?"

"I went out on a mission. Didn't you ask Master Makarov?" Erza replied. Gray blushed. 'That old man!' He thought.

"H-how did you know that!" Gray asked.

"Never mind." she said, walking away. She halted when Gray spoke.

"You've been gone for 2 weeks! And this is how you greet me?" Gray stated. Erza looked at him.

"Are you that worried about me Gray?" the Titania asked. A smile formed on her lips.

"Why do I have to worry about you, I-I mean you're Erza. You can handle anything." He said. Said woman's smile faded.

"I see…" she responded. Gray blushed lightly. 'She almost got me there.' Gray thought.

"What do you say? Want a job?" Erza offered.

"But you just got here! Are you insane?" he exclaimed. "Maybe," she simply answered.

"Call Lucy and Natsu. Happy as well. Tell them to pick a job. And put your clothes on." She said and walk toward the old master, Makarov. Gray sighed and put his clothes on and left.

"Erza and Gray's relationship is getting better don't you think Natsu?" Lucy asked the eating pink haired boy with a blue cat eating fish. They look like wolves.

"We don't really care." they both said and started eating again.

"Can you guys tell me why I'm talking to a bunch of idiots again?" Lucy sighed.

"Because you like me, Lucy." Natsu replied with a wide grin. Lucy blushed.

"That is so not TRUE!" Lucy screamed.

"Yes it's true," said Happy.

"No!" Lucy shouted.

"…Ouch, that really hurts Lucy." said Natsu.

Lucy's eyes widened in guilt, "N-no Natsu, I-I didn't mean it that way...I-" she was cut off when the salamander spoke;

"So you love me then?" Natsu asked with a serious face. Lucy blushed again.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted. Happy and Natsu laugh.

"You're so cute when you blush Lucy." said Natsu. "W-what...I'm NOT BLUSHING!" she said. She was totally blushing. She sighed.

"There you guys are!" said Gray, making his way to the table.

"Erza told me to tell you guys to pick a mission." he added. Natsu stood up.

"Really? Alright! I'm all fired up! Let's do this!" he shouted. "Aye!" said Happy. Lucy smiled," I'm ready as well!"

Gray smiled. Friends sure are a precious thing.

After the mission they thought they could use some bonding time at the beach.

"Hey guys! Hurry up!" said Lucy excitedly.

"Don't get too impatient, Lucy. We'll get there when we get there." Erza said.

"I know but-" Lucy was cuted when an orange glow appeared next to Lucy. Soon she saw a handsome guy with a cool suit.

"Loki!" Lucy said, confused. Loki bowed and kissed Lucy's hand—like a true gentleman he is.

"Hello, my beautiful princess. I was hoping if I could join you guys." said Loki. Natsu and Gray frowned.

He carried Lucy's bags so she won't be tired.

"What! You came without my permission!" Lucy huffed. Loki laughed nervously.

"W-well…That…" said Loki scratching his head.

"Lucy." Erza called her name. "Y-yes?" Lucy asked.

"We can use him, let him join us." Erza stated. The boys frown.

"T-thank you, Erza!" Loki said. His hands were on Erza's shoulder. Erza punched him.

Gray and Natsu smirked.

"Ouch…" He said. "Get my luggage and be careful." Erza glared.

Her stuff is so big and heavy! 'What's with those stuffs? Is she keeping a bunch of rocks or what?' Loki thought as he carried her luggage. He sighed. He glanced at Lucy and made a smug face. 'At least I could see Lucy more often now.' he thought and smiled.

"Hmm? You know what Gray? I think Loki is up to something perverted." Natsu whispered." What a coincidence. Me too!" Gary replied.

"He's dead if he lays a finger on Erza." Gray added." What? Do you only care about your precious Erza?" Natsu asked. Gray blushed. "O-of course with Lucy too." said Gray.

"I think Loki lllikess Lucy." said Happy.

"Happy, don't state the obvious." said Gray while Natsu frowned.

I'm sorry to keep you waiting! Please review! The beach scene is on the next chapter!

Thank you all! Reviews make me Happy to finish this Long story!

YAY! I had 4 straight Reviews! Thanks guys! Really! Please keep supporting my story! I'm SOO HAPPY! I really didn't expect that!

Thanks:

Disease called Love : My fave Author! Thanks!

Aly: Thanks! I like Grayza too!

GRAYZA: Woot woot! Thank you!

hakuno44: Glad you liked it!

And sorry for the late update! And I want to thank my Beta Reader

Disease called Love! Thank you!


	3. No Fun Without You

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the late update! I can't use any devices that may make my blurry eyes more BLURRY! I NEED A GLASSES! But…Nah, I don't want them. I know you guys love Jellal and don't worry! He will come out soon!**

_**Scarlet's Heart:**_

_**Chapter 3: "No Fun Without You"**_

* * *

"_Hmm? You know what Gray? I think Loki is up to something perverted." Natsu whispered." What a coincidence me too!" Gary responds._

"_He's dead if he lays a finger on Erza.' Gray added._

_" What? Just your precious Erza?' Natsu asked. Gray blushed."_

_O-of course with Lucy too." Said Gray._

"_I think Loki lllikess Lucy." Happy said._

"_Happy, don't state the obvious.' Said Gray while Natsu frowned._

Later on, they reached the white sand beach. Finally, the panting Loki can take a rest. Lucy wore a cute orange bikini. While Natsu, Gray, And Loki wore their boxers. Lucy played on the white sands with Happy and Natsu.

Gray was sitting alone on the bench. Erza hasn't come out yet. Gray was waiting impatiently. Lucy glanced at Gray with confusion then she called Natsu to accompany her. They both came to the frowning Gray.

"Blast it! Gray! You're missing out all the fun!" Natsu said.

"Yeah…" Lucy added.

"Look guys, I'm not in the mood right now, maybe later." Gray said. He was looking around the beach hoping to spot the scarlet haired girl. Then Happy came.

"What's wrong with Gray? Is he sick?" Happy asked.

"No he isn't. Let's go happy!" Natsu said. Then his face turned devilish.

"Let's put some crabs on Loki's butt." Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye!" Happy said. Lucy wasn't sure if she heard Natsu right. She ignored them and sat beside Gray.

"Gray, are you waiting for someone? Perhaps Erza~?"Lucy asked teasingly.

Gray chuckled at her question.

"Heck no!" He shouted with a light blush on his face. _'Is she a mind_ reader?' Gray thought to himself.

~1 minute later~

Gray coughs and glances at Lucy.

"H-hey…Have you seen Erza around?" He asked Lucy. But he didn't want to see her expression. Lucy had smugly happy look on her face.

'_I knew she was going to make that face.'_ Gray thought.

"So that's it! I'm right!" She stated. Gray only rolled his eyes.

"Erza said she got work to do." Lucy said. Gray looked disappointed.

"She's at the hotel nearby, room 104 if you must know." Lucy said and she winked at him and went to where Natsu and Happy laughing. Not to mention Loki, shouting.

Holding his butt full of crabs.

"Humph! I've been looking forward of seeing her. Great! Just my luck." He muttered and he headed to the hotel that Lucy mentioned.

~Meanwhile~

Erza was wearing her Scarlet bikini while lying down on the couch. She could see the beautiful view of the beach in her terrace. She is reading a romantic novel. She first thought of Jellal.

She sighs. "The council is too naïve to tell you're innocent Jellal…That you were manipulated…" She muttered to herself. Her hands balled up into fists. She then sighs.

"Jellal…How are you…now?"

Then she drifted to sleep…

"What room did Lucy tell me it was? 105 or 104?" Gray asked himself.

Gray glanced at 105. "Maybe it's 105." He said.

He burst the door open.

"Erz-"He stooped when he saw two couples making out. He blushed. The female screamed.

"So-sorry! It was an accident!" Gray explained.

The girl was half naked.

O.O

The guy went to him and punched him out of the room.

Gray sighed. Then he looked at 104.

"You damn Scarlet." Gray muttered. He wanted to make sure that he got the right room so he knocked. No one answered. He knocks again. No one answered. So he entered. He scans the room for Erza.

"Erza?" He said as he walks to the kitchen.

"Erza! You here?" Erza woke up from the couch, she immediately stood up shouting, "WHO'S THERE!" She shouted, ready to punch someone. Gray was so shocked! His face turned to where the voice came from, and saw Erza standing firmly in front of him.

"God! You scared the heck out of-"He stopped when he realized Erza's sexy figure is in front of him.

Her soft milky skin seems to sparkle, it was so smooth…Her honey scarlet eye seemed a little sleepy and it was so beautiful! Her loose scarlet hair flew around her from the wind coming from her open terrace. It matches her scarlet bikini!

And her body! It was well developed. Then he looked at her white thighs.

Whoa! Gray could feel his face starting to turning red.

He then moved his pervert eyes to her _BIG_ chest! He felt he was gonna get a nosebleed, but he managed to stop it. He was in such a daze!

He stopped scanning her perfect body when Erza spoke.

"Gray?" She said. He snapped out of his perverted mind.

"Huh-ah-what?" He asked, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" Erza snapped. Gray shook his head quickly.

"Oh, I just thought, No, WE thought you're missing out all the fun." He said.

Erza's calm face turned deadly.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU GUYS I HAVE WORK!" She shouted in irritation. She was now glaring at the shirtless ice mage.

"Feh, Yeah right. What's your work? Reading romantic novels?" He said and grabbed the novel and he read the author.

"William Shakespeare? I didn't know you love 'romance' " Gray teased lightly.

Erza was ready to punch him, but she took a deep breath to calm herself.

'_You got this Erza.'_ She thought to herself. Gray just receives a deadly glare from Erza. Chills came down his spine but he ignored it.

"So what if I do? Now GET OUT so I can read peacefully." Erza stated. She sat with her legs shaping 4. He sat down next to Erza.

"You know what, why don't you just stop reading romantic novels and do it in real life." Gray said. Erza looks at him with confusion. He blushed and looked away.

"Never mind." Gray gave her book back to her.

"What are you still doing here?" Erza asked.

"I'm not leaving until you accompany us." He dared to say.

"I'll be down in a minute." Erza said as she resumed her reading. Every sentence she read, it was always cut off by Gray. He asked her, talked to her, and the worst of all, his stares! It made her uncomfortable. She tried to ignore him but she just CAN'T!

She stood up and shouted,

"GRAY! JUST LEAVE!" She then kicked the other couch. The couch flew to the wall.

Poor couch…

Gray was sitting; Erza was standing in front of him. He blushed, he can see her milky thighs very well! He stood up to her eye level. They were just inches away! Their chest almost touched O.O

Erza glared at him evilly, but Gray just smirks.

"Are you trying to piss me off, Gray?" Erza asked in a cold tone.

"What do you think?" Gray responds. He swore he was enjoying this. This was so close to the angry Erza. XD

"Gra-" Erza stopped when Gray lean into her ears and he slowly held Erza's chin. Erza couldn't move her body! She was so shocked!

He then whispered,

"Erza, Don't you get it? **It's no fun without you. **You're my lucky charm after all…" As soon as Erza heard his words, she blushed and punched Gray on the face, which made him crush on the couch.

"Wh-what are you saying!" Erza shouted. She then turned around to hide her blush.

No one does that to her!...No…No one DARES to do that to her! Only Jellal…

"Aww! You didn't have to punch me that hard!" Gray cried.

"Serves you right." Erza said. She turned around to face him.

"How DARE you come that close to me! Who do you think you are! **JELLAL!" **Unexpected words came out of her mouth. She was quite surprised herself!

The name 'Jellal' rang bells in Gray's mind. Gray's face was now covered by his hair.

'_Jellal? Only Jellal can do that to her? Does that mean he had done that to her?' _Thoughts are driving him mad. He stood up from the couch, not facing Erza.

"So only 'He' can…" Gray said. Erza felt guilty…But she don't know what to say. Her eyes were sad.

_'Gray...' _Erza thought sadly.

"Erza…" He said her name in a soft tune.

"Why can't I? What's the difference between him and I-" He was cutted when Erza spoke,

"Because you're an idiot, Gray." Erza said. Gray was now facing her in confusion.

She closed her honey-scarlet eyes and smile formed her pinklish lips. Gray was so confused!

Why was she smiling?

Why is he an idiot?

Gray stood there, confused as the Titania walked towards him. He thought she was going to punch him again so he closed his eyes getting ready for the punch.

But nothing came…Only a warm arms and a warm body reached him.

He opened his eyes and found the scarlet woman hugging him! Her big chest is with his, her head was on his neck.

He could smell her; she smelled like red roses!

Gray's dark blue eyes widened, and his face flushed red.

Heart pounding, oh, he hoped Erza wouldn't notice it!

"E-Erza?" He whispered. Erza tightened the grip.

"If you want me so badly to join you, You should have said so." Erza said. Gray hugged back.

"What are you saying! I've been begging this whole hour!" Gray whined. Erza broke the hug and she smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Erza said.

"Not a chance." Gray spoke.

"What?" Erza said.

"You said those hours ago!" Gray stated, and Erza tried not to laugh.

Gray smirked.

'_She's beautiful…'_ Gray thought. He then shook his head violently.

'_GRAY! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!'_ He thought again.

"Nothing escapes you huh? I promise, This time." She said.

"Okay, I hope the Titania doesn't break promises." Gray said and he took one more glance at her before leaving.

Then he was gone. Erza sighed.

'Gray…You're acting weird…' Erza thought as she smiled.

She does notice his well build body. Well she always did since he strips in public. Without knowing, it became a habit. But she never came that close to touching it!

With her bare hands!

Yes, she touched it once with her armor which made her heart pound a little…

But she erased that thought immediately.

* * *

That's all for this month! I can't update well since my eyes are blurry :p My mom forbidden me to use my laptop! *Cries* I manage to update because they left to the mall :P Anyway! Please RnR!

Thanks to my Beta Reader! **sweetyamiluna!**

Erza Fullbuster LOVE- Thank you for telling your friends! And I'm glad you like my story!

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon - Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Laykatsuki-Really? you like it? I'm GLAD!

Konan Uchiha Sasuke- I Will continue this!

THANK YOU!


	4. 2 Coupon, 1 Kiss

Hey guys! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! I'm here to update again! I'm glad my mother gave me permission to use my laptop! Anyway, here's chapter 4! Please enjoy!

* * *

Scarlet's Heart

Chapter 4: "2 Coupons, 1 Kiss"

~Beach~

Lucy, Loki, Happy, and Natsu are playing on the beach, building sand castles. But Loki, instead of building, He wrote 'I Love Lucy' which caused Lucy to blush and Natsu to frown.

"Loki stop it, you're embarrassing me…"Lucy said.

"I'll always express my feelings for you my Lucy." Loki said romantically.

"Loki~loves~Lucy~ Loki~loves~Lucy!" Happy said happily. Loki smiled while Lucy's cheeks flushed red.

"S-Shut up, CAT!" She shouted.

"Happy, it isn't funny." Natsu said irritated. Lucy looks at Natsu's irritated face.

"Sorry…" Happy apologized. Natsu crossed his arms.

"Are you okay Nat-"Lucy was cut off when Loki suddenly held her hands. Natsu rolled his eyes and said, "Yakk" to break the romantic moment.

"Natsu! How rude!" Lucy spoke, annoyed.

"Look! Its squinty eyes! "Natsu said and left.

"What's his problem?" Lucy and Loki asked in unison.

"I think it's connected to a fish." Happy spoke up.

"Whaaaaat!_?_" Lucy shouted.

"Where were you squinty eyes?" Natsu asked to the leaning Gray.

"Shut up, dog breath." Gray spoke, waiting for Erza.

"Where's Erza?" Natsu asked.

"How the heck should I know_?_! And why the heck are you asking me_?_!" Gray shouted.

"I don't know. Maybe because, YOU SUCK!" Natsu shouted back.

"That doesn't even make sense you dog face!" Gray stated angrily.

"Well it is to me!'' Natsu shouted. His fist was ready to punch the ice mage.

"Wanna fight, big mouth_?_!" Gray formed his fist.

"Bring it on, ice breath!" Natsu dared.

Then Lucy came with Loki.

"Hey, knock it off." Loki spoke. The both stopped.

"So…Did you convinced Erza_?_!" Lucy asked. Gray leaned backwards into the tree.

"She told me she'd be here in a minute." Gray replied. He glanced sideways to see if Erza is there. Natsu looked at Gray pissed.

"WHAT! But you just said you didn't know!" Natsu shouted with fire flying out of his mouth.

'_Why is Natsu looking for Erza?'_ Lucy can't help but feel curious.

"Well, unfortunately he's a liar Natsu." Happy suddenly came over.

"Nobody cares what you think, Natsu." Gray spoke still looking around the beach and finally spotted the scarlet haired woman heading towards them with a new blue bikini.

Her bra changed into a heart shaped blue and highlighted with aqua blue. Her pale smooth skin shines with the sunlight…oh, her thighs! Her chest, wow!

And again, Gray was in daze, but so is Loki. Erza run towards them, her scarlet hair is clipped high, to keep her cool for summer.

"Volley Ball everyone?" Erza asked holding a ball in her hands.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted in excitement.

"I'm all fired up! Fight me Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Nice to see you Erza." Loki greeted Erza and she smiled.

"Erza is joining us! Hooraayyy! We will all be defeated!" Happy shouted.

Gray smiles at the scarlet haired woman and got his 'fun' mood back. They played volleyball; catching balls…Juvia came wearing a cute blue bikini. They all stooped.

"H-hi…" Juvia mumbled, blushing.

"Juvia, You're here!" Lucy spoke in shockness.

"Yes! Juvia is here, here for Gray only, Juvia still hates her love rival! Which is you Lucy!" Juvia said.

Gray sweatdropped. _'This is not good.'_ Gray thought. Lucy frowned.

"I'm not anyone's love rival…" Lucy stated, and Natsu smirked.

"That's Juvia alright." He said.

"Juvia would like to play with Gra-Ju-Juvia means with you guys." Juvia said blushing.

While looking at Gray.

Gray sighed. '_Oh boy.' _He thought.

"Of course! We need one more member." Erza spoke.

"What! For what Erza_?_ For planning for Lucy to get killed_?_!" Happy asked.

"OH NOO! THAT CAN'T BE! DON'T PANIC! HAPPY! LUCY!"Natsu panicked running around circles.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S PANICKING! NATSU!" Happy panicked, flying around in circles.

"WE ARE BOTH PANICKING! AHHHH!" They both shouted in unison.

Lucy sighed, Gray laughed, and all the while, Juvia was in shock.

Erza grabbed Natsu's scarf and Happy's tail.

"AHHH! The great Erza caught us!" Happy shouted.

"What a bunch of idiots." Gray said.

"Juvia will not kill her comrades! She's our ally!" Erza shouted, then she let go of them.

"Now, we will be playing a car race on the water. We need a boy and a girl in each team." Erza stated.

"Why should it be a girl and a boy?" Lucy asked.

"The owner said." Erza replied.

Juvia clapped her hands and glanced at Gray with a blush.

"Thank you, Erza-san." Juvia thanked. Erza smiles and glanced at Lucy.

"Lucy, who will you choose?" Erza asked.

"Hmm…Since Natsu has a motion sickness…I'll pick Loki." She said, making Loki smile.

"Very well." Erza agreed.

"NO WAY! I'm joining!" Natsu suddenly shouted.

"What? Are you sure?"Lucy asked.

"100% sure!" Natsu spoke.

"W-well, alright. I choose Natsu." Lucy said.

"What! " Loki said mouth open in shock.

"It's my turn to choose."Erza spoke.

She will have to pick between Gray and Loki. Gray can't believe it but, he wished she would pick him! Juvia was too annoying!

Erza smiled and pointed to Loki. Loki gulps. Erza knew Juvia liked Gray so she gave her a chance.

"Loki!" Erza spoke.

"*Gulps* Y-yes?' Loki asked. Lucy can't help but giggle. Loki's expression was priceless!

"You will be my partner!" Erza stated.

'WHAT THE HELL!' Gray thought. Juvia's smile grew wider.

"Juvia is very happy to team up with Gray-sama!" Juvia spoke. While Loki and Gray faked a smile. Erza glared at them evilly.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR PARTNERS!" Erza shouted furiously.

"N-NONE!" Gray and Loki responded in unison.

"Hn, I forgot to mention. The winner will get 2 coupons for each person."Erza added.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They all said in unison.

"Then it's settled." Erza spoke.

"Aye!" Happy said.

They all got to there seats. Lucy was driving while Natsu was ready to puke.

"Lucy…I changed my mind…I'm 100% not sure." Natsu spoke, feeling dizzy.

"Kyaaah! It's too late! You should have said that earlier!" Lucy shouted.

Gray is driving while Juvia was hugging him is also the one who will drive while Loki is holding her slim waist.

'_I never thought I could be this close to Erza…' _Loki thought.

Gray glanced at Erza and Loki, and seeing Loki touching Erza on the waist, it made his blood boil.

"Lady's and gentlefish! We present to you-" Happy was cut off when Lucy spoke.

"Just get on with it!"

"Aye! Hold your horses! Get ready! Set! GOOO!" Happy shouted.

Machines started to move in top speed. A

s expected, Erza was in 1st place! 2nd was Lucy and Natsu, and 3rd was Gray and Juvia!

Gray couldn't breathe, because Juvia's grip is too tight!

Their partners on the back can use magic to fasten the boats. But they can't harm their opponents. Then suddenly, Gray's team is catching up to Lucy's! Lucy watched as Natsu puked all over the water.

"Natsu! Do something! They're catching up!" Lucy shouted in a panic.

"I'll try…"Natsu spoke. He puked and used his 'Fire Roar' to fasten the boat! And it did! They are catching up to Erza!

Maybe too fast…Lucy loses control!

"Kyaaah!" Lucy shouted as they both fall into the water. Natsu was unconscious.

"Looks like team Lucy is out!" Happy spoke.

"Now we have a chance!" Gray spoke.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said.

"Do your thing, Juvia." Gray spoke. Juvia wanted to faint; he was so cute!

"Yes! Juvia will do her best!" She said.

"Loki, Do something!" Erza spoke.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Loki said. He uses his magic and created a power boost for the boat machine! And it worked! They are almost at the finish line!

But wait!

Gray's team showed up first! Erza forgot; Juvia controls water!

"Damn" She muttered under her breath.

"Looks like we have a WINNER!" Happy shouted when Gray reached the finish line.

"HE FISHES!-A-FINISH!" Happy shouted. Lucy was watching the match.

"E-Erza lost?" She muttered in disbelief. Then she shook her head.

"Of course! Juvia controls water!" Lucy said and glanced at Natsu.

"Lucy…Your punch still hurts…"Natsu spoke.

"Humph! You deserved it." Lucy said.

After the match, they gathered to the beach.

"Looks like we won." Gray teased, smiling evilly at them.

"It's not fair! Juvia controls water!" Lucy protested.

"Lucy, stop. Deal is a deal. Gray, Juvia, You have our coupons. Just 2 coupons in each of one of us." Erza spoke, and Gray smirked. Erza knew she had to admit she lost in a fair fight.

Gray glances at Juvia. "Way the go Juvia! You're the best!" Gray said. Juvia blushed and fainted.

O.O

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted.

"She'll be alright." Gray spoke, Ignoring Juvia's ridiculous actions, he smirked at Erza.

"A coupon…huh?" Gray teased, and Lucy sighed.

"I wonder what will I make you guys do-"He was cut off when Erza spoke.

"Do whatever you wish so we can rest." Erza said.

"Let's start with the dog breath." Gray spoke, making Natsu frown.

""Hmm…I want you? To~ take Juvia to the hotel." Gray commanded.

"WHAT! Why me!" Natsu shouted.

"I have your coupon dragon head." Gray replied. Natsu growled and carried Juvia's body.

"I'll beat you!" Natsu said and left with Happy following in tow.

"Loki, Lucy, Go buy me some new boxers." Gray demanded, also making Loki frown.

"A-alright…"Lucy said.

"What a sicko." Loki said and left with Lucy.

Finally, Erza and he are alone. He stared at her angry state.

"Hmm…The Titania…I can't think of any-"He was cut off by Erza again.

"Then I shall leave." Erza said.

"Wait! I got it." Gray spoke which halted Erza's action.

The sun is going down, the sky looks orange the beautiful sun setting in front of them while Gray Fullbuster walked towards Erza, he did what he did earlier. He leaned into her ear holding her chin, inches apart from her soft sparkling lips.

Her eyes widened.

She was ready to punch him, but Gray grabbed her wrist. He whispered,

**"Kiss me."**

* * *

That's all for now! THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! Special thanks to,

My beta reader! **sweetyamiluna- Thank you very much!**

_Thank you for adding this story to your favorites! And also thanks for the Review!_

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE-Thank you very much for supporting!**

**Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon-Arigatou! Thank you!**

**Konan Uchiha Sasuke-Thank you again! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Rukialavahu-Thank you very much!**

**jellal lover- Don't worry! Jellal will come! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rexsocs- Yes, She is ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shikuji- Don't worry! Jellal will come! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nichedo- I will continue this! ^_^ Thank you very much!**

**Anon-Sorry! I really shouldn't read much **

**Please review! Your reviews make me wanna update faster!  
**


	5. Leaving Prison

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I really can't use my laptop for long._

_Here's the chappy! Hope you guys like it! I've been so addicted to all time low! LOVE IT!_

* * *

_**Scarlet's Heart**_

_**Chapter 5: "Leaving Prison"**_

"Kiss me."

The ice mage whispered sweetly. Erza's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting any of this!

"That is for the 1 coupon you owe me, Erza." Gray stated.

Erza can't say anything! Of course she was shocked. Her brows started twitching. A tint of pink can be seen in her cheeks.

"D-did you hit your head with a coconut or something, Gray?" Erza asked, trying to maintain her composure.

"Maybe." Gray answered. He smirked.

"So?" He asked.

"So?" Erza asked back.

"I'm waiting…" he said. Erza gritted her teeth. What the heck was wrong with this boy!?

"Gray-"Her words were cutted when Gray pulled her chin closer to his, which shocked her again.

"You're taking so long." He said then pressed his lips to her rosy ones. Erza hesitated at first, but soon…She melted to his cool passionate kiss. Her heart was hell, just like his! Gray adventured her delicious mouth, not want to miss any cool sensation. He smirked when Erza gave into his kiss.

He touched her neck to make it more comfortable. There was only one thing on his mind.

The kiss was wonderful. He has never felt anything like this before, because it was his first kiss...

So is Erza's! But he didn't know that.

They were running out of breath… The sun was replaced by a moon…

Their wet lips parted, both of them gasping for breath.

They were both blushing furiously. Gray wanted more. His lips headed to hers again, but stopped when Erza kicked his ankle, making him fall down to his knees.

"WTF!" He shouted.

"T-that is enough! I obeyed your command. Now that it is done. I shall leave." Her heart was still pounding! To think this shirtless ice mage/amateur can make her feel this way!

Gray was going to argue but she suddenly spoke, cutting him off abruptly.

"Never speak of it!" She said then ran as fast as she could away from him.

"O-oi!" He shouted. He then sighed.

'_W-what was he thinking?! T-that idiot!'_ Erza mentally yelled inside her head.

Gray sat on the sand…Watching her leave.

'_Did she not enjoy it?'_ He thought.

He held his beating chest.

"Erza…" He sighs and laid down on the sand. Arms crossed behind his head, making it his pillow.

He thought about the AMAZING sensation he had felt… The way their lips collided…

Wow… just… wow…

And then it hit him.

'_W-what am I saying?! This is Erza! The mean beast who kicks my ass out!'_

He mentally said… but some part of him thought,

'_The woman who hides her heart within an armor…'_

He once again sighs.

'_Her heart yearns for Jellal…'_

He pulled at his hair, making his scalp hurt.

"WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS!?" He shouted loudly.

The people who are playing on the beach looked at him with confusion.

He swore, he heard someone whispered he's crazy.

Gray sighed.

'_Maybe since…4 weeks ago...When she…'_

~ Flash Back ~ -Gray's POV-

She sat alone in a cold night… The moon shining through her hair… She was like a crying angel… Crying alone… She was always alone…That's what she thought.

I can't help but feel guilty because I couldn't prevent Jellal from being taken by the council just minutes ago… I approached her and sat with her. She leaned on me…

Warm tears soak my shirt but I don't care… As long as she needs me…I'll be there for her.

"Erza…" I whispered her name. She leaned further to my chest... Sobbing.

"You must know that… We're always here for you…" I said, hoping to cease the tears. But it didn't. She didn't say a word. My heart felt anger…Seeing the beast I know, weak… Crying because of a guy who tried to kill her.

"…The titania I know never reveals her weaknesses…" I said. She then finally looked at me. My eyes winded and my heart began to beat like hell.

She was beautiful.

Why must she always do this to me? Looking at me with those salty tears and beautiful face.

"Gray…" She wipes her tears and cast a sorrowful smile.

"I show my weaknesses to you because I trust you…" Her words shocked me. My eyes winded…But soon…I smirked.

"Oh really? Maybe you just like me." I joked. I found myself, being punched on the cheek. I saw stars.

I stood up from the ground.

"N-now that's the Erza I know~" I collapsed. But before I collapsed. I swore I saw her smile with a tint blush.

~END GRAY'S POV~

Erza bought the unconscious Gray to her place.

Hours later, gray finally awakened with a moan… he rises and held his head. It hurts.

He glances at his surroundings… This isn't his place.

"W-where am I?" He asked himself. Then soon, he saw Erza's figure without her armor.

"My house."

"Huh?" He asked. He stopped…

"Wait…We didn't- We didn't mate did we!?" He asked in a panicking tone. Erza's eyes widened, then she growled.

"BAKA! OF COURSE NOT!" She shouted angrily.

"You were knocked out conscious.'' She explained.

"Oww…I don't know if I have to thank you when you're the reason behind this." Gray stated.

"If you wouldn't say such words, I wouldn't have punched you." Erza stated.

"Sheesh! Never heard of a joke?" Gray asked.

Erza sighed.

"You can go home now. I'm sleepy." She replied.

"What? Already?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're alright, aren't you?" Erza asked.

"A-aww! My head hurtsss!" Gray whined fakely. Erza hurriedly stood up.

"Wait here." She ran out of the room to get some medicine.

Gray chuckled. She actually believed him?!

Just a minute later Erza came with a glass of water and a tablet. She handed it to him.

"Drink this." She said.

"Thanks.' Gray accepted. He drank it and places the glass on the small table near the bed.

Erza sighs as she sat on the bed. Gray can see she's sleepy.

"What time is it?' He asked when he saw the Titania, yawning, while covering her mouth.

"1am." Erza answered. His eyes widened.

"_1-1AM?!_ How long was I asleep?!" He shouted in shock.

"It doesn't matter. I need to sleep. You can go." Erza said.

"S-sorry-" He was about to leave the comfortable bed when he felt a head lean on his chest.

It was Erza's.

Gray's heart began to race.

"E-Erza?" He asked.

"Gray…Is…Executing Jellal right? Should they do that? Would they do that?" He felt salty tears again… His heart began to ache.

'_Jellal…'_ Gray thought.

"No…They wouldn't do that…They shouldn't… I'm sure of it." Gray said, hugging the Titania.

"Trust me." Gray whispered, and Erza glanced at him.

Wow…So beautiful…

"Thank you…Gray…You're always by my side." Erza thanked him, their faces inches apart.

Gray gulps, glancing at her soft pinkish lips…

"I-I don't mind…" he said.

'_What is this feeling I'm getting on my chest?!'_ He mentally asked.

Heat was rushing to his face when the Titania's lips slowly heading his cheek!

OH GOD! WHY NOT ON THE LIPS?!

She kissed him.

"Thank you very much." She leaned on him again. Gray was frozen at his spot. Still shocked. His heart was gonna explode man!

She felt his heart beating like hell.

"Gray?" She asked, checking if he's alright.

"I-I'm alright." He answered. Looking down at her.

God she smells good.

Minutes later, remaining in that position, He felt Erza's breaths increase.

Could she be asleep? He checked on her and he was right. She's asleep.

Gray, slowly and gently, laid her down on her bed and covered half of her body with a sheet.

Before leaving… He cast her one last glance and left.

On the streets…

He thought about what just happened. Erza's tears, her kiss, And Jellal… Making Erza weak like that is hardcore! And he doesn't like it one bit! She cried like two times in one day!

"JELLAL!" He punched the nearby wall, and it cracked. His hand started to bleed.

"Erza…Shouldn't be crying… She's with us. With Fairy tail…" He muttered. A shadow covered his face… he remembered her kiss… then calmed down…

"I promise…I promise I'm going to make Erza forget you…"

"Jellal…"

~END FLASHBACK!~

'_Was it the reason why I started feeling anger everytime a guy approaches Erza? I started hugging her? Kissing her? Or is it because I just like it?'_ Gray's thoughts were driving him crazy!

'I wanted Erza to forget him that's why I've been doing these thing…Right?' he thought.

'Yeah…That's the reason…' He stood up and stretched.

He ran to his friends who are calling him.

~,~~,Council~,~,~,

"What do you think about this case Elder Ron?" Said a guy from the council.

"This is indeed hard…" Elder Ron replied.

"Hnn… According to our research, He was being manipulated by Ultear. So I don't think he's guilty." Said the other man.

"Yes, But he caused many lives to be lost!" The other argued.

"Yes, We are all aware of that. But he wasn't responsible for it. Ultear is." The woman from the council added.

"However, he let her control him." The other spoke.

"For heaven's sake, He was just a kid."

"I agree, this was half our fault. If we found sooner about the tower of heaven, We could've prevented this from happening."

"Still-!"

"STOP! Let us vote. Majority wins. Bring the Prisoner." Elder Ron announced, breaking up the argument.

The prisoner was thin.

"It was my fault…I should be punished…" Jellal said.

"Hmph, fine. I vote, Guilty."

"I disagree, I vote, not guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Not guilty." Elder Ron spoke. They all glanced at the one young man.

"Kazuyo. This boy's future lies within your hands.' Elder Ron said.

"Hnnn…I charge not guilty." Jellal's eyes widened.

"Jellal Fernandez. You are innocent. You can now leave this prison." Elder Ron declared.

Jellal was still shocked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Is this really happening?!

He's free!?

Innocent!?

"T-thank you…Thank you…" He whispered… Only one picture came to his mind.

'_Erza…I can finally see you…'_ He thought with happiness.

* * *

That is all for now! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Keep it coming! Love you guys! Hope you like it! RnR!

Thanks to my beta reader , sweetyamiluna! THANK YOU!


	6. Losing Hope

_Hey minna! Sorry for the late update! I'M REALLY SORRY! REALLY! EXAMS ARE IN THE WAY AND I Can't USE MY LAPTOP! DAMN! Sooo sorry! T.T Please enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading, reviewing AND for Adding this to your fave and alert list! ARIGATOU!_

* * *

**Scarlet's Heart**

**Chapter 6: Losing Hope**

"Natsu! Quit following me! I'm going to the hotel with Erza to sleep, so that means: 'NO BOYS ALOWED'!" Lucy yelled at the pink haired guy, pulling her clothes.

"Geez Lucy, You're making fuss, I just wanna stay with you guys!" Natsu said.

"Well I just said, YOU CAN'T!" Lucy shouted once more.

"Gray!" Natsu called, but Gray was sitting on the beach alone.

"HEY! Gray! Come over here!" Natsu shouted, which Gray finally heard. He came running towards them.

"What is it?!" Gray asked.

"Lucy here doesn't want us to sleep at their hotel room!" Natsu explained.

"Well, we are girls!" Lucy stated and sighed.

"She got a point Natsu," Gray replied.

"Oh yeah…I forgot," Natsu blurted out.

"WHAAAT!?" Lucy, Gray and even Happy shouted in unison.

Changing the subject, Lucy began to wonder.

"Where are Erza, Loki, and Juvia?" She asked.

"Juvia is in the hotel…Erza and Loki? Who knows…Maybe they're-" Happy cut himself off when he sneered.

"Maybe what?" Gray asked.

"D-dating," Happy finished. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"WHAAT!? Natsu you're agreeing too!?" Gray and Lucy shouted, both shocked.

"No Happy! You're wrong…" Natsu disagreed. Lucy and Gray sighed.

"You mean they're m-mating!?" Happy gushed. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"WHAAT!? THAT CAN'T BE!" Gray and Lucy shouted in unison. Gray's heart was pounding as hell, and so was Lucy's!

That can't happen!

Erza? Loki? Dating? Worst of all… _MATING!?_

They both felt like losing their minds.

"THAT'S JUST IMPOSSIBLE!" Gray shouted loudly.

"I AGREE!" Lucy agreed.

"Hmm? What do you guys mean?" Erza just showed up, not looking at Gray.

"AHH!" Gray and Lucy shouted in surprise.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I got stuck to women again," Loki said as he also approaches their group.

Gray and Lucy sighed in relief while Natsu and Happy just laughed. They both glared at the flying cat and to the fire breath.

Gray shooked his head, realizing that the Titania is in front of him. She seems to be ignoring him while he stared at her. Erza felt uncomfortable to Gray's stares so she glanced at Gray.

Honey Scarlet eyes meets dark cool eyes…

They gaze at each other…

Lucy noticed this and made a smug face.

'They should really be together!' She mentally said.

"Lucy, Please stop making that face…It's creeping me out." Happy said.

Lucy glared at him.

"Grrr…WHY YOU! Come here! CAT!" She shouted, starting to give chase after the flying exceed. Loki and Natsu laughed and started to follow them, but then they noticed that Erza and Gray weren't following.

Loki and Natsu stopped. Loki widened his eyes a bit, but soon calmed down.

"Hah, That Gray finally made a move," Loki muttered, and left, leaving a confused Natsu behind. He called to the two staring mages.

"Erza, Gray! You coming!?" Natsu shouted, cutting off their staring contest.

Erza and Gray looked away from each other.

"Y-yes!"

"Y-yeah!"

They said in unison and started to follow behind.

It's kind of awkward for the both of them… Gray had to talk. He knew that. So he urged his self to talk,

"S-so…" Gray said.

"…So?" Erza said, making him continue.

"I…Uhmm…Uhh, Wanted to tell you… I'm sorry 'bout-" He didn't continue his words when Erza spoke,

"There is nothing you should apologize for, Gray," she said not wanting to bring the topic up directly. Gray sighed in relief.

"But I do hope it would never happen again," Erza added coldly, making Gray smirk.

"I can't promise you that," he said, scratching the back of his head. He received a punch on the head, leaving a huge red mark.

"Agh," Gray groaned.

Loki laughed a bit at the two behind them, while Natsu was really confused…

(*$^%# $!)

After their vacation, they all went back home to Magnolia.

"Ahh… I'm glad I'm back at the guild. I missed everyone!" Lucy said as she sat in a chair, Mirajane smiling at her.

"We missed you as well, so did you guys enjoyed it?" Mira asked as she poured into Lucy's glass some drink.

"Yes! It was a lot of fun! "Lucy replied with a smile.

"I'm glad you're used to their presence," Mira said.

"Yeah I know! Oh! How's Freed?" Lucy glanced at a sneering Mira.

"I heard you two were on a date- "Lucy was cut off when Mira cut in.

"I-is that master? I must talk to him! Bye Lucy!" Mirajane quickly escaped.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled, then sighed. She suddenly smiled, her smiles fades when someone pulled her behind, dragging her in a very fast speed.

"Lucy! We must go! Today is the day whether the councilors decides to free or execute Jellal!" Erza said.

"Eh-eh!? Jellal!? Did you tell Natsu and Happy? Especially Gray!?" Lucy asked, still being dragged like a bag. Erza halted.

"Not yet," She answered.

Lucy stood up, dusting herself,

"We must tell them!" Lucy stated.

"Yes, I'll tell Natsu and Happy." Erza said, and Lucy nodded.

"I will tell Gray." With that, the two mages parted ways.

~! #$%^&*)+|=

Lucy spotted Gray outside the guild, making his way to the building.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted. Running towards him, Gray was suddenly tense.

"What's wrong!?" he asked.

"Gray, today is the day when the councils frees Jellal or execute him!" Lucy informed.

'_Jellal?'_

"Where's Erza!?" He asked.

"She went to tell Natsu and Happy." Lucy answered, she noticed Gray's expression change… He looked...away.

"I see," He said.

"Gray…I know this is hard for you… You don't know whether to be happy of miserable but…Let's hope Jellal is free…" Lucy said, pitying him.

Gray glanced at her, surprised.

'_How did she know?!'_

"Huh? What are you talkin' about? We must find them," he said and pushed pass her, making Lucy sigh.

'_He doesn't know how to admit his feelings.' _Lucy thought and followed him.

~! #$*(&%

"Hurry, you guys!" Erza shouted.

"Hah, hah...Wait up! Erza!" Lucy shouted, gasping for breath - they were running.

"There is no time!" Erza glared at her.

Lucy gulped.

"H-hai!" She said, frightened.

"Slow down! Erza!" Gray also shouted, but she ignored him.

"Way to go Happy!" Natsu shouted, laughing. He was being carried by Happy.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"That's so unfair, NATSU!" Lucy shouted, Gasping for breath.

Natsu just stuck his tongue out at her, and then suddenly, Happy's wings disappeared. Natsu and he fell.

"Ahhhhh!" They both shouted in unison. They crashed to the ground.

Lucy laughed, pointing at Natsu.

"Hah! That's what you get!" Lucy shouted, laughing, making Natsu frown.

Then Lucy accidentally slipped.

"Kyaah!" She shrieked.

Happy and Natsu held their tummy while laughing, pointing at _her_.

"AHAHAHAHAHHH!" Natsu laughed. Lucy sat up and glared at him.

Gray focused his eyes on Erza… Her face looks so damn serious…guess its natural…

After all…She loves him… That will never change…

...No matter what…

~! #%^*&%=

They arrived to the meeting hall and nobody was there...

"Hello?" Happy and Natsu questioned in unison.

"No one seems to be here…" Lucy said.

"That is impossible," Erza said, a little surprised.

"Are you sure this is the day?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. I'm certain." Erza said, scanning the empty quiet room… Then suddenly… They all heard a door, cracking open… A tall shadow appeared… As he walks in, the shadow fades… And they all saw him…

Blue shaggy hair…

Mark on his right face…

He's become thin…

Their eyes widened.

"…Erza…" His cool voice echoes in the room… Erza just can't believe it…

The councilors? They...they've set him free?

All she knows was her heart is beating rapidly that she thought the time stopped moving…

Tears gathering her eyes…

Her feet moved on its own.

She run towards him and hugged him, tight.

Jellal hugged back.

"Jellal," Erza whispered.

Lucy was relieved and was about to cry in the sight of them.

While Gray looks away, hands in his pockets.

'_Well… This feeling sucks…What the heck is this?'_

"Look! Jellal's free!" Natsu shouted, along with Happy. They rushed to Jellal as well, except for Gray.

"Thank goodness you're free!" Lucy said.

"T-thank you… I'm not sure if this is the right decision of the council…" Jellal said.

"Of course it's right!" Natsu stated, making Jellal smile at him, happy to see them all.

"Welcome!" Happy said.

"Arigatou," Jellal really appreciated it… he has… He has friends…

Jellal then noticed the ice mage, he smiled at him, but Gray just looked away.

Jellal was confused, but he went back looking at Erza, who was wiping her tears away.

"Erza I…I'm sorry…'' Jellal apologized, and Erza just looked at him.

"I missed you so much…" He said, staring into her eyes.

Then Lucy remembered, Gray! She glanced at the ice mage who had a hurt look on his face, desperately trying to hide it.

'_What am I doing? I should be happy for Erza… She finally saw him…' _Gray thought. He glanced back at the two sweet figures when the titania spoke.

"I missed you too-" Her words were cut off when Jellal's lips landed on her soft ones. Her eyes widened.

So did Gray's eyes.

* * *

END CHAPTER 6!

OMG! What will happen to Gray!? Poor him! T.T But hey! I'm happy that I get to finally show Jellal here! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR MAKING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVES AND ALERTS! I'M SO FREAKIN' HAPPY! I apologize for the late update again! School SUCKS! I LOVE YA ALL! PLEASE rnr!

THANKS TO MY COOL BETA READER _**sweetyamiluna**__** I can't do it without your help! Arigatou!**_

**Next Chapter 7: Jellal have no money and he needs a place to stay, Erza offered him that he could sleep on her house for a meantime until he gets a job and find an apartment! But GRAY doesn't agree with the plan! There's NO WAY he'll let that HAPPEN! So what's gonna happen?**

**-_^ Tune in!**


	7. NO WAY!

_ey Minna! I'm here to update after 20 years of laziness!_

_And HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know it's late but~ Well here is the chapter! I made it long because I feel guilty for making you guys wait! Gomen and Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I LOVE YOU ALL! TwT I SWEAR!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY BRAIN!**

_**WARNING**__**: THIS CHAPPY MIGHT KILL YOUR EYES. THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER!**_

_**AND I SUGGEST YOU EAT CHIPS WHILE READING! Don't tell me I didn't warn you now…**_

_**Scarlet's Heart**_

**Chapter 7: "NO WAY!"**

**SOME OF GRAY'S POV**

"I missed you to-" Her words were cut off when Jellal's lips landed on her soft ones. Her eyes widened.

So did Gray's eyes.

_I don't know why but… I think my heart skipped a beat… I think I was shot by my own ice cannon…_

Erza was shocked, very, very shocked!

Did they just kiss? Really?

Natsu grinned, along with Happy. While Lucy glanced at the ice mage's figure... He stepped back, shocked. His eyes were so wide and she can see he's hurt. He bit his lower lip.

_She's blushing…She…No… Ahahah…She will kill him… any sec now…_

Gray waited.

While he waited, his heart shattered for every second that passed. That guy's lips now… Should be his…

_Why don't you punch him…? Erza? Kick him… It's about time you know… Erza! You would've killed him 10 seconds ago! Why!?_

Soon as Gray saw Erza's eyes closed…He wanted to run, wanted to punch that stupid guy who made Erza cry! His heart just hurts! It really does! Soon… The shadow of his hair covered his face… He gritted his teeth.

Natsu and Lucy saw Gray, clenching his left chest where his aching heart is…

The kiss ended.

Jellal and Erza stared at each other with a blushing face.

"I-I'm so sorry Erza, I-I just missed you so-" The blushing thin Jellal didn't continue his words when the Titania looked away and interrupted.

"I'm glad you're back…" She said. The blush was still present on her cheeks.

Jellal smiled.

"Arigatou-" To Jellal's surprise, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy approached him in a hurry.

"Welcome back!" Lucy shouted along with Happy.

"So what guild are ya joining?" Natsu asked.

"A-arigatou… Guild? I… I don't know yet…" Jellal replied, a little shocked by their warm welcome… He widened his olive eyes when Natsu patted his shoulder and grinned happily.

"Erza's friends are always welcome to our guild." Natsu Dragneel grinned.

Jellal glanced at Erza in shock, and Erza just gave him a sweet, beautiful smile. He soon smiled back and closed his eyes…

They're treating him like a nakama… And it feels so… so nice…

~-~-)Street(~-~-

"I don't get it…" Jellal muttered.

"Hmm?" Erza asked walking beside him.

"Wh-why are they being nice to me… I… I killed Simon… And almost killed you-"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change a thing." Erza and Jellal looked at the ice mage who finally spoke after they released Jellal.

_It doesn't change the fact that Erza still have feelings for you… She could never hate you…_

"Gray's right, Jellal." Erza agreed.

"…'' Jellal fell silent, still guilty.

"HEY! Let's get to know each other more! Jellal! I'm curious why Erza like you!" Natsu pulled Jellal's shoulder for fun,

He then received Erza's strong deadly glare.

"Did you say something?" Erza asked coldly. Natsu sweated and denied,

"Nothing!" He said in fear. Lucy and Happy laughed.

"Humph, this is no fun, let's talk! Jellal!" With that, the pick haired guy grabbed Jellal and started to chat with him.

Erza watched them afar with a light blush and a warm smile…

Gray looks at her then averted his eyes to the ground.

_She doesn't blush often… But since he came… I guess she really…-_

"Gray, what's wrong? Your face is getting paler." Erza snapped him back to reality.

"I-it's nothing… really…" He looked away, hands in his pocket.

"Hnn?" Erza raised a brow. "Are you jealous?" she asked him an unwanted question.

_H-HOW-W-WHAT!? DO-DOES SHE KNOWS? WAIT! I'M NOT JEALOUS!_

"W-WHAT!? Of Jellal and y-you!? No way!" Gray luckily didn't strip, he's still wearing his jacket, so he hid his blushing face by adjusting his jacket's collar.

Erza raised another brow.

"I meant jealous of Natsu and Jellal."

.

.

.

"O-OF COURSE OF NATSU AND JELLAL! Ahahah!" Gray forced himself to laugh.

_Damn it! I misunderstood!_

"Don't worry. Natsu will still be your best friend." Erza said, which confused Gray.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gray finally calmed down.

"You're jealous of them. You just said it. Idiot." Erza looked at him, confused.

"O-ohh… Yeah. Wait… I said that?" Gray had NO IDEA!

Erza sighed and didn't respond.

After just 20 seconds, Gray decided to ask her.

"Are you happy now?"

"Hmm?" Erza looked at him in confusion.

"Jellal is free…"

Erza looked at the blue skies.

"Yes. I feel relieved…"

"Good… Did you… Enjoy kissing him?"

Erza glanced at Gray in shock! He wasn't looking at her, He was looking elsewhere.

"Why are you bringing that subject up?" Erza asked, her cheeks started to flush red again.

Gray then turns to look at her beautiful face… They stared at each other's eyes for a moment…

Erza can see his serious dark orbs… Her heart was beating faster… Why?

Gray saw her blush; he closed his eyes and said,

"I have to go. I have jobs to finish." Gray lied, then left without waiting for her farewell.

He didn't even glance at her before leaving. And that worried Erza.

'_Gray…' _She thought then she felt a pat on her shoulder, she turned around to see a pair of olive worried eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Jellal asked her.

Erza gave him a smile,

"Yes. So are you enjoying yourself? Or maybe you're hungry? I will shop for your clothes. It's the least I can do for you."

"N-no. Thank you Erza but, you have done too much for me." He replied.

"Hmm?"

"You've forgiven me. After what I did these past years…" Jellal said guiltily.

"It's all in the past now." Erza insisted.

"But-" He was gonna refuse again but Erza held his hand which startled him.

"I'm with you." She smiled at him, and Jellal felt his heart melt…

It was beating so fast…

He tightened the grip on her hand.

"Thank you… Erza…" he whispered under his breath.

-=-=-=-=-=On the street with Gray-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Tch! What kind of question was that!? Of course she enjoyed it! It's pretty darn obvious! The look on her face when they kissed… Ughh!_

Gray clutched his hands into fists.

_The look on her face when I asked her about it…_

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

_Kiss._

_WHY IS THE KISS REPEATING ON MY FUCKIN' MIND!?_

Gray Fullbuster was wandering around Magnolia, not sure where to go. He's been roaming around for 30 minutes. He sighed and stopped in his tracks.

_I'm just torturing my mind. I should go and eat to my favorite restaurant._

He went to a restaurant only to see the person he least wanted to talk right now!

A woman wearing her usual armor on. Her beautiful scarlet hair plays with the wind, beside her was Jellal, entering the restaurant with her.

Gray shrieked a little and immediately turns around and walks away.

_Damn! They're here!?_

Erza halted and turned around to find a familiar shirtless ice mage, walking like he's hiding from someone, which he is.

"Gray?" Erza's voice reached to Gray's. He halted but didn't turn around.

_Oh shit. I'm caught. J-just walk and pretend you didn't hear her Gray._

Gray tried walking again but some of him refused to ignore the scarlet mage.

_What if she knows I heard it and decide to ignore her!? She would definitely kill me!_

"Gray." Erza called, a little surprised to see him. Jellal also stopped beside Erza.

She gave Jellal a signal to go on and she'll just follow so Jellal went to the restaurant.

Gray sighs and turned around with a forced smile.

"Is that you Erza? Fancy meeting you here," He forced a smile.

"Yes. This is my favorite restaurant." Erza said. Gray frowned a little.

_So you're taking Jellal to your favorite restaurant so soon? You guys are dating!? This is also my favorite!_

"Why don't you join us Gray?" Erza invited him, which somehow decreased his anger that he's feeling.

Strange…

_Yeah. Thanks a lot, But with Jellal?_

"Nah. I just ate there," Gray lied, hoping it wouldn't end up like in the other anime stories, they say they're not hungry then their stomach responds. And Thank god, his tummy kept quiet.

"Oh, I see. Then, we'll be going." Erza bid farewell while Jellal just smiled at Gray. They both went to the restaurant.

Gray turned around to walk away…

_Good. Then they can resume with their lovey-dovey…_

He stopped on his tracks and glanced at the restaurant.

~+~+~+\Restaurant/+~+~+~

Erza sat in front of Jellal's seat.

"He's not joining?" Jellal asked the Titania.

"No… He said he already-" Her words were cutted by a half naked wizard, sitting beside her.

"I change my mind." Gray gave them a grin.

Jellal and Erza looked at him in confusion but soon, Erza ordered and they ate. Well except for Jellal who haven't touched his food.

"Jellal?" Erza asked.

Gray boringly looked at the mage.

"I'm really… Really sorry…I-" Jellal haven't got the chance to finish his words when the Titania feed him shrimps. His olive eyes widened while his mouth was full of shrimp.

Gray looked at Erza in shock.

Erza closed her eyes and took a bite of her shrimp.

"Didn't I said it's all in the past now?" She made it clear to him with her fierce voice.

Jellal blushed and started to munch the delicious shrimp. Gray was still looking at Erza in shock.

_Did she just feed him?_

Erza opened her eyes to Gray. He flinched,

"What? You want me to feed you as well?" Erza asked, picking a shrimp by her chopsticks.

"N-no." Gray shrugged and silently continued to eat his food.

After eating, they all left the restaurant.

Erza spoke,

"Jellal, let's stop at the clothing store."

"Erza. You've done so many-" He couldn't continue his words when Erza grabbed his hand and dragged him to a nearest clothing store. Jellal was surprised.

"E-Erza," He said.

On the other hand, Gray thought Erza didn't invite him so he turned around and started to walk away.

Erza halted and saw Gray, not following.

"Gray? You're not coming?"

Gray halted and faced the scarlet mage.

"Me?"

Erza nods.

"If you want me that to join you guys that badly, then okay." Gray approached them.

Erza rolled his eyes while Jellal smiled.

./././././ Clothing Store /././././.

A beautiful sales lady greeted them, then bowed.

"Welcome ma'am and sir. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Thank you. I want a decent male's clothes please?" Erza asked.

"Hai! Please follow me." The sales lady lead them to the males clothes and Erza started picking out clothes for Jellal.

"Erza. Is this even necessary?" Jellal asked.

Erza ignored his question and gave him a black coat.

"Why don't you try this?" She asked, and picked another.

"And this." She handed it to him again.

"Oh, you'll look good in this as well." Erza gave him another piece of fabric. Jellal tried carrying it all and forced a smile,

"Erza this is too much-"

"And this."

From just beside them, Gray watched them…

They look like a couple. His gut hates the feeling that they actually look 'good' together. But not _'that'_ good. _Just a 'little'._ _'A LITTLE'_

_So what!?_

Gray frowns and looks away.

"I promise I'll repay you back." Jellal said,

Erza smiled, "I know you will. Now go try them on."

Jellal smiled and went to the changing room.

Gray was looking around the shop. Just to kill time. He didn't want to watch their 'romantic' scene or something.

Erza called his name,

"Gray?" She called. He turned around and approached her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Try this one. I think this suits you." She gave Gray a long coat.

Gray didn't accept it. He folded his arms and looks away.

"I'm not that poor Erza. And it suits 'Jellal' more." Gray couldn't believe he just said that.

Erza looked at him in confusion.

"I said it suits you Gray." She stated. Gray glanced at her in shock.

Their eyes met… And just after that… Erza remembered their kiss! She looked away, a little blush formed her cheeks.

"If you don't like it, then-" Gray immediately took it.

"I will take it." Gray said. She nods but then her eyes caught something.

She saw a long black coat with icy and scarlet cool designs on it.

She took it and said,

"Wait. I think this is better." Erza said, now snatching the other coat and compares it.

Gray seeing her serious face. Trying her best to find a cool cloth for him makes him think that Erza cares for him… He smiled… His heart softened…

"Anything will do." He said. And he blushes a little,

"…As long as it comes from you…Erza…" He said. But when he looked at Erza's previous place, she wasn't there anymore. She's in the counter saying,

"I'll buy these two as well."

To the looks of it, Erza didn't hear him and he sweat dropped.

Jellal came out in a neat blue polo and black jeans.

"You look great." Erza complimented.

Jellal smiled with his cute flushed cheeks.

"Thank you… Erza…" Jellal replied.

"I'll go look for more. You go look as well." With that, She left him with Gray.

Jellal looks at gray and gave a warm smile.

"Are you not picking clothes for yourself?" He asked.

"No need. Erza chose something for me." Gray replied. Jellal stayed silent for a while.

Gray smirked. _At least he feels the pain now._

Jellal smiled.

"Of course. Erza loves her friends." Jellal said. He didn't tell that to insult Gray on purpose. So why did Gray feel insulted? They 'are' just friends right?

A happy sales lady approached them.

"Ah-excuse me sir. Are you Miss Erza's boyfriend?!" The sales lady squealed while asking Gray.

Eager to know more info about her idol Titania Scarlet.

Jellal glanced at Gray who panicked.

"M-me!? N-no. No I'm not…" He answered it, a hand scratching his hair. A light blush formed his cheeks.

_Why didn't I just say no!? Why did I panic!?_

"Oh my! I'm sorry." The sales lady turned to look at Jellal.

"Perhaps you are!? So romantic!" The sales lady squealed in excitement.

Jellal blushed while Gray frowned.

"N-no.. You are mistaken," Jellal replied.

"Oh my! But you're blushing! You like Erza-san! Kawaii!" The sales lady said.

Jellal blushed more while Gray was startled.

Unfair! Why didn't this sales lady teased him with her too?

"Don't you have work to do?" Gray stated to the sales lady.

"I'm sorry! It's just that Erza san is my idol from fairy tail! And she never brought ANY male friends with her without her female friends accompanying her. You two are the first." The sales lady stated.

"Really?" Jellal asked as she looks at the Titania from afar.

"So that's why." Gray muttered.

After shopping, Gray and Jellal each carried five bags of the items they bought as they left the store.

"How much did you pay for these? I would've paid for it." Gray said, generously.

"You can't afford it." Erza stated.

Gray sweat dropped.

_So she thinks I'm 'that' poor? Damn scarlet._

They went to a snack bar. Gray bought a soda while Erza bought herself an ice cream and same goes to Jellal.

"Jellal. You don't have a place to go right? What do you say if you can stay with me until you find a job and a place?" Erza offered.

Upon hearing those words, an ice mage who was leaning on a wall, drinking his soda peacefully, choked.

"Erza, that's too much. I'm okay." Jellal insisted.

"No you're not. If you refuse my offer, then I will rent a house for you."

"No… That would be expensive wouldn't it? I… I'll stay at your place for a while.." Jellal didn't want her to spend so much money on him.

"W-wait a min. Are you aware that he's a GUY!?" Gray asked.

"Yes. And your point is?" Erza asked, confused.

"And you are AWARE that something might happen between you, right!?" Gray asked again.

Erza thought that the 'something might happen between Jellal and her' was a quarrel. Sure Jellal and her will fight someday and but they will surely make up.

"I'm okay with that." Erza answered.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Gray shouted.

She stood up and glared at Gray.

"So what if _that_ happens?" Erza asked.

"T-that's insane! INSANE! Living a full grown guy alone with you, A FULL GROWN BEAUTIFUL WOMAN in a house with a soft bouncy comfortable BED! Do you want me to specify it all!?" Gray was in range! How could she agree!? How could she offer him that!? She's willing to do _**'it'**_ with him!?

His heart felt 89784651548452632.0.065 times MORE PAINFUL THAN BEING TORTURED BY AN ELECTRIC CHAIR! Though he haven't experienced being in an electric chair. He's pretty sure it's painful.

Does she really love him that much!?

"He needs a house to stay!" Erza shouted, so angry and confused of why Gray is making such a BIG fuss about it. They're only going to quarrel. Does Gray hate fighting that much? It can't be. He loves fights. So why? Erza was so confused.

While they shout and argue, their face gets closer and closer to each other.

They kept arguing, not caring that the people around them were eyeing them, not caring that their face are just centimeter apart!

"Think this through!"

"I have thought this through!"

"WHAT!? So you were imagining _'things'_ WITH HIM!?"

"OF COURSE!"

Gray's hands were in fists. He stared at Erza's eyes with disbelief. She's a pervert? She think dirty thoughts with JELLAL!?

"Stop!" Jellal's face was covered by the shadow of his blue hair.

The angry Gray and Erza stopped and glanced at him…

END CHAPTER!

LOL! Gray misunderstood her! Ahahahaah! Sorry if I have to cut it hereeee! Well! As usual! Thank you for reviewing! Please Rnr! Pretty pleaseeee!? Tell me what you think! OH! And thanks for adding this to your alert list and faves! I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope I update soon. Heheh.

Next Chapter: Jellal finally joined a guild! And hey! Would you guys guess who said this sentence in the next chappy!?

'…**Because I'm jealous…'**

Woot! Woot! Who said that!? ^^ Hahah. Please tune in to find out! Though I'm sure you guys finally guessed it. ^^ Don't forget to RnR! ARIGATOUUUUUUU!


	8. April Fools?

**_HELLO MINNA! HELLO WORLD! I'm of course here to update! Though I know it's been months since my last update, sorry. I'm truly sorry Q.Q Forgive this damn author! Please!_**

**_And also thank you VERY VERY much for the reviews! I was sooo happy! Now Its summer, no school so it means I can update whenever I want! ^o^ Please enjoy this chappy! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_Scarlet's Heart_**

**_Chapter 8: April Fools?_**

* * *

_"He needs a house to stay!" Erza shouted, so angry and confused of why Gray is making such a BIG fuss about it. They're only going to quarrel. Does Gray hate fighting that much? It can't be. He loves fights. So why? Erza was so confused._

_While they shout and argue, their face gets closer and closer to each other._

_They kept arguing, not caring that the people around them were eyeing them, not caring that their face are just centimeter apart!_

_"Think this through!"_

_"I have thought this through!"_

_"WHAT!? So you were imagining 'things' WITH HIM!?"_

_"OF COURSE!"_

_Gray's hands were in fists. He stared at Erza's eyes with disbelief. She's a pervert? She think dirty thoughts with JELLAL!?_

"Stop!"

Erza and Gray stopped and looked at the mage who finally spoke,

"Erza, Gray's right. I am a guy… It is not natural for me to stay in your place. Who knows what I might do to you… Especially with a beautiful woman like you…: Jellal said it in his serious sweet tone. His face was still covered by his blue hair.

Gray was relief that this dude understands. He nodded which earned a smack on the head by Erza.

"Aww!" Gray groaned.

"Jellal…" Erza whispered his name.

"You must not trust me fully yet. After all… I've killed so many innocent people and Simon… I even attempted to kill you…" Jellal kept talking… Stating the truth.

"Jellal, stop." Erza tried approaching him but Jellal faced her and gave her a smile, a force one. She was taken aback.

"Thanks for the clothes. I'll surely pay you back. I must go now. Sayonara." She gave Erza and Gray a fake smile and went off. His face covered by his blue hair.

Gray kind of pity him… He felt guilty but… he didn't regret his action.

"Jellal! Wait!" Erza called but Jellal didn't want to listen. He just wanted to go away for a while…

As soon as Jellal was out of sight, Erza's heart started aching…

"YOU IDIOT!" Erza glared angrily at Gray who is sweating madly.

"I-I'm sorry ok?! But you might get p-pre…" Gray scratched his hair. Not wanting to continue his sentence.

"Pre what?"

"P-pregnant…"

Erza winded her eyes,

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Erza shouted, demanding an explanation.

"You said you were imagining things with him, remember?" Gray asked, looking at the confused Titania. She doesn't seem to know what he meant… Strange…

"Yes! Of course it's possible to quarrel with him at times but we'll surely make up! Fight happens!" Erza explained.

.

.

.

_'Holy crap. I screwed up again didn't I?' _Gray sweat dropped.

.

.

.

He's so pathetic. An ass. How could he be so _Green minded_? But he is VERYYY glad that Erza didn't dream of doing things with Jellal. He's so relief.

"What did you think I meant!?" Erza was so pissed.

Gray looked at her sweating,

"Huh? What? Of course, I said you can't quarrel with him coz… Uhh coz-You might… You might kill him! Yeah! You're a beast, an evil witch who-" Gray thought of an excuse but before he can continue his excuse Erza approached him and punched him, knocking him unconscious with just one hit.

His body flew to a small store, half dead. Erza left him there and left to find Jellal, hoping she can still find him. Unfortunately, she can't find him…

~*~*~*~*GxExJ*~*~*~*~

_Next Day_

_'I wonder where Jellal slept…' _Erza impatiently thought as she walks back and forth in the guild.

Lucy was so worried; she was sitting with Natsu and Gray on a table, Mirajane serving them some drinks.

"She seems so restless…" Lucy spoke while looking at the Titania.

"I wonder why…" Mira said, finished serving them.

"Because of Jellal." Gray spoke, crossed arms. He didn't look at the Titania, in fact, he's angry. He has a bandage on his cheek because of her. He paid the store for the destruction she made by the punch. But he knows it's also his fault. But his senses tell him he did the right move to stop the plan…

"Oh…" Mira grins. 'Oh that guy…' Mira left them with a smile.

"Jellal? Oh I was also wondering how you got that bandage Gray." Lucy asked.

"Never mind it." Gray answered.

"Blast it! I told him he should join our guild as soon as possible!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Yes but I'm sure he-" Lucy didn't continue when their master spoke,

"Listen up, everyone."

All eyes were on their master, beside him was…

"We have a new member, Jellal Fernandez. Let's give him a warm welcome everyone." Master Makarov introduced.

They all winded their eyes.

"It's Jellal!" Lucy shouted,

"Aye! He's here!"

"Finally!" Natsu stood up.

"Oooh. Looks like we got a hotty ~" Cana said and drinks a full gallon of wine again.

"Isn't he from the council?"

"I know"

People started whispering but Levy and the troops welcomed him. Also Juvia and the others welcomed him.

Erza smiled. She's so relief that he's alright.

Natsu approached Jellal.

"Dude! You made it!" He gave him a grin. Jellal smiled back.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy welcomed.

"Here~ Have some fish~" Happy offered.

Jellal smiled, "Thank you guys very much." He was so glad that they gave him a warm welcome…

"Let's go to Mira and get your tattoo!" Natsu said,

"I already have one. I went here early in the morning so.." Jellal removed his black coat and then he pulled his blue shirt up, revealing his well developed muscled body and a 'Scarlet' fairy tail mark placed on his left chest where his heart is placed... Just like Gray's but Gray's mark is on his right chest and it's blue.

"Wow! So cool!" Natsu said.

"Scarlet…" Gray murmured.

"Wow! It's scarlet!" Lucy spoke, Then Erza approached them.

"Welcome." Erza greet. Jellal put his shirt down and wore his jacket.

"Thank you. Erza…" Jellal smiles at her.

"Scarlet~ is it because of Erza?" Happy asked.

Erza, Lucy, and Natsu looked at him.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said.

Jellal blushed and kept quite.

"W-what are you talking about?" Erza turned around and crossed her arms. She's hiding her blushed cheeks.

Lucy blushed.

"So sweet …" Lucy said,

Natsu stared at her, she caught Natsu's eyes staring at hers! They starred like for 10secs… Lucy's heart started beating, her cheeks were redder.

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

Natsu faced his arm where his fairy tail mark to Lucy and said,

"Mine's still cooler right?" Natsu looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Yeah whatever." She answered Natsu grins.

On the other hand, Erza and Jellal are also talking to one another,

"How were you Erza?" He asked.

"I'm fine… Did you find a place to stay?" She asked.

Jellal nodded,

"Yes, a wise old man let me rent his apartment. I promised to pay him as soon as I get money… So I was hoping of finding a job quick…" Jellal explained which calmed the worried scarlet.

"I see…" She sighs in relief. Jellal smiled then he saw Gray Fullbuster eyeing them quietly on the table.

Jellal smiled at him, Gray wanted to smile back but… Why can't he? Is it because he made Erza cry countless times? Or is it because… Because he's jealous?

Jellal felt bad when Gray looked away with a frown on his face… Jellal wanted to be good friends with everybody… He wanted to be nice…

"Gray. He doesn't talk much?" Jellal asked Erza.

"Gray?" She looked at Gray on the table just 4feet away from them.

"He talks all the time. I wonder why he's so quite this day." Erza stared at Gray who has a frown on his face.

"…" Jellal didn't reply… He realized that… That ice mage hates him… And he's guessing because of what he had done to Erza… He can't blame him… Gray's right. Everyone should hate him for trying to kill Erza and everyone! And yet… Natsu and the others are so… so kind to him…

Erza thought that Gray is bothering Jellal for some reason…

"Are you ok?" Erza asked,

"Do you want me to talk to him?" She asked again.

Jellal shook his head,

"N-no. I'm fine. Pls don't worry too much-" His words were cutted when Natsu jumped over his back.

"Come on! Lemme show you around!" Natsu said. Jellal smiled and looked at Erza for permission to leave,

Erza smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Please do so." Jellal agreed and left with Natsu and the others.

Erza smiled.

'_Everything seems… seems getting well…' _Erza thought.

_'But…' _Erza looked at the mage sitting alone… She approached him.

"Gray." She spoke,

Gray glanced at her.

"Is something bothering you? I mean with Jellal?" She asked.

"…" Gray didn't respond.

"There is?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand…" He finally spoke.

"I wouldn't if you won't tell me." Erza stated.

Gray starred at her azure eyes… He gazes at it for a while before asking,

"You really wanna know?" Gray asked.

"Of course."

He stood up from the chair and grabs her wrist, dragging her outside the guild in a hurry.

Erza was shock.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked with her firm confused voice.

Everyone on the guild didn't seem to notice them except for levy, Mira, Lucy, AND Jellal. They were also confused.

Jellal halted and look at them as they leave the guild, Gray was pulling her hand… He felt like chasing them but Natsu pulled him and showed him the library…

_'Erza…' _ He thought…

* * *

"Gray! Slow down!" Erza said.

"You wanna know right?" Gray asked, dragging her through the crowds and then to a small passage way where no one goes. They were finally alone,

"Yes but-" Erza didn't continue her words when Gray slam her to a wall, before she could react, He held both her wrist and pressed his lips to her soft one….!

Her eyes winded! Her heart skipped a beat… Like the time froze… The heat that's rushing through her body went up to her cheeks! It was a very sweet kiss though it was kind of force.

Gray desperately wanted to taste every bit of her sweet tasty mouth but he shouldn't force himself to her… She doesn't like him… With that thought, he pulled his wet lip who is still begging for more…

Gray starred at her reaction… Damn… She's so beautiful… Honey scarlet eyes starred shockingly at his dark orbs… Not to mention he was half naked again. They stared at each other for like 15seconds in an awkward position…

Erza's heart just won't stop beating fast… So is his…

"Because I'm jealous." He said it face to face to her… His eyes showed no signs of lie…

Erza just couldn't believe what's happening! Gray, her childhood friend…

"… Gray…" She was still in shock…

"Erza. I'm jealous of Jellal..." He hugged her, pushing his body closer to hers. Thank god she's not in her armor right now.

"Because you love him…. You care for him… Because he has your heart!" He said it…

There… Erza stood there… Analyzing his words….

_'T-this is…' _Erza just can't express what she's feeling right now! Why is her heart responding to his nonsense!?

Gray then whispered close to her ear.

"Erza… I think I…" Gray's breathing was touching her skin…

"I…" He said… Erza was waiting for it… Why is she still here listening to him!? He should kill him for kissing her again right!? But… but why didn't she?

Gray shook his head…

_'I… What… what am I…. What am I doing? I have 0% chance. She would definitely pick him over me… Look at her. She didn't even say a word… Silence means trouble… but I love her… I meant, I 'don't' love her! Ugh! What's wrong with me!?'_ Gray thought.

Erza suddenly smiled… Her face was covered by her scarlet hair… But Gray didn't saw her smile since he's hugging her… She opened her mouth to say something but then…

Gray laughed in a low tone.

Erza was confused. Her smile faded… Gray stopped hugging her and held his left eye by his one hand and laughed loud.

"Gray?"

"Hehehahahah! April fools!" He said between laughs.

.

.

.

Erza was confused… He…. He kissed her… Why is he saying this now?

"What do you mean…?" She asked.

"I'm kidding! I'm not jealous! U should have seen your face! Hahahaahaha!" He laughed.

Erza winded her eyes.

"Hahahah! Impressive huh!?" Gray asked, He laughed forcedly…

"…You…"

Her heart… It… It hurts… She closed her eyes… Then when she opened it, Tears were falling!

As soon as Gray saw it, His eyes winded! His heart stopped…

.

.

.

"How Dare You!" She slapped him.

.

.

.

His eyes were still wide… So shocked. Did he just… Did he just make her cry!?

She wiped her tears and started to run away. He wanted to chase after her so badly! But…

His dark hair covered his face…

_'…Fool'_

He punched the wall…

He flashed back what just happened, the kiss, his words, her tears… His hand bleeds. Her tears… He fell to his knees.

_'…Idiot…You're an idiot… GRAY!' _He screamed in his thoughts then he started to punch the wall again.

He shouldn't have said those words…. Those fucking words!

_'Why didn't I just confess!? I DO love her! I love Erza Scarlet! DAMN IT!' _He punched the wall over and over again. His hand damn hurts, it keeps shitting bloods but… It's nothing compare to what his feeling in his aching heart…

He touched his lips…

"Erza…"

* * *

"That idiot." Erza murmured walking on the streets. She touched her lips. She can still taste his not so gentle kiss but it was sweet and tender and-She shook her head.

"Humph! April fools! It's not even April!" She mumbled angrily. Her hands were clenched in fists. Her heart still hurts. Is it because… He fooled her? He dare fooled her? Or is it because… She's disappointed that it was only a joke? Both?

She was so deep in thought that she didn't heard Lucy calling out for her….

_'That ice mage…'_

_Erza held her aching chest…_

_What **'is'** this feeling?_

* * *

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~EnD cHaPtEr 8 ~ ~ ~ ~_**

**_Ooohh! How will the ice mage make it up to the Titania!? Will she forgive him!? Will Jellal be suspicious of them!?_**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always! I wanna know what you guys think! Pleaseee review! And thank you for adding this to your fav and alerts lists! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! And Erza Fullbuster LOVE Got the right guess!  
_**

**_Special Thanks to:_**

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE**

**Sweetlovah**

**jasnoorkaur222**

**BleachBunneh**

**nickypooh214**

**The Fairy Tail Lover**

**pinkkoala213**

**Ruby**

**Guest**

**IcedSoulFairy**

**Fanfictions4ever**

**_THANK YOU ALL!_**

**_Next Chapter: "The mission"_**


End file.
